


Sex Scene

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Just an idea I got of Ghira and Kali getting some hanky panky on





	Sex Scene

Sienna Khan snarled as her scroll alarm went off. Fifteen minutes had gone by since the meeting was supposed to begin, yet only Ghira had showed up to attend. In fact, he was early. "And you said Kali was where, exactly?" the tigress asked in a tone full of suspicion. 

For his part, the leader of the White Fang remained poised where he sat at the opposite end of the table. There was even a little smirk, for what reason Sienna couldn't pin down.

"A quick errand, like I told you, Sienna. I promise..." He paused to clear his throat. "I promise to call you when she's finished. I don't want to have you waiting around when you have so many other things to do."

Sienna's fingers tapped the table in succession as she contemplated the suggestion. "You're right," she finally said, relenting. "I do have a lot of paperwork waiting for me." The sound of the woman's chair echoed through the high ceilinged hall as she made to stand up. Her nose twitched for a moment and she sent a final glare toward Ghira, who was looking down, obviously sending some sort of warning to his wife, no doubt. "If I don't hear back from you in the next hour, Ghira, we'll discuss what to do about the Faunus Miners' Union with or without Kali."

"Sounds like a plan!" He cheerfully replied and he waved her off.

The moment the door closed behind Sienna, Ghira's eyes bulged and he glared daggers toward his waist. More specifically, toward his wife, who was positioned between his legs under the table. Her eyes were closed as she lazily bobbed her head up and down the entirety of his length. She sometimes kept her mouth toward his cockhead, lapping up the dribbles of precum that leaked without ever breaking the seal of mouth made around his girth.  
"She...she's gone now, honey..." he whispered anxiously. He gasped when she mumbled something in reply, or more than likely she mumbled just to cause pleasing vibrations to shoot up his spine. "Ah" Ghira gasped from the ministrations of his wife's fingers. The expert strokes, the light dragging of her finger nails along his inner thighs, the way she would look up at him with half lidded eyes before fully engrossing herself with savoring her man.

And he had no choice but to suffer through it. The animal part of his brain had taken the reigns of his decision making the moment the immediate fear of being caught left the room. His fingers and thumbs massaged her cat ears, earning a purr that made him do so as well.


End file.
